(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to substrate treating apparatus and methods with a plurality of treating cells for treating semiconductor wafers, glass substrates for liquid crystal displays, glass substrates for photomasks, and substrates for optical disks (hereinafter called simply xe2x80x9csubstratesxe2x80x9d).
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, such a substrate treating apparatus is used, for example, in a photolithographic process for forming photoresist film on substrates, exposing the substrates having the photoresist film formed thereon, and developing the exposed substrates.
This apparatus will be described with reference to a plan view shown in FIG. 1. This substrate treating apparatus includes an indexer 103 having a cassette table 102 for receiving a plurality of cassettes C each containing or for containing a plurality of (e.g. 25) substrates or wafers W to be treated, or substrates or wafers W having been treated in treating cells 104 described hereinafter, and a transport mechanism 108a movable horizontally along the cassettes C for transporting the wafers W between the cassettes C and treating cells 104. The apparatus further includes, besides the treating cells 104, a main substrate transport path 105 along which the wafers W are transported from one treating cell 104 to another, and an interface 106 for transferring the wafers W between the treating cells 104 and an external treating apparatus 107.
The indexer 103 is constructed for successively fetching wafers W to be treated from each cassette C placed on the cassette table 102 and transferring these wafers W to the treating cells 104, and receiving treated wafers W from the treating cells 104 and successively depositing the treated wafers W in a predetermined cassette C.
The interface 106 connects the treating cells 104 and external treating apparatus 107. Where the substrate treating apparatus is designed for resist application and development as noted above, the external treating apparatus 107 is an exposing apparatus for exposing the wafers W.
The substrate treating apparatus further includes a transport mechanism 108b movable along the substrate transport path 105, and a transport mechanism 108c movable along a transport path of the interface 106. In addition, a table 109a is disposed at a connection between the indexer 103 and substrate transport path 105, and a table 109b at a connection between the substrate transport path 105 and interface 106.
The above substrate treating apparatus performs substrate treatment through the following procedure. A cassette C containing wafers W to be treated is placed on the cassette table 102. The transport mechanism 108a takes one wafer W out of this cassette C, and transports the wafer W to the table 109a to pass the wafer W to the transport mechanism 108b. The transport mechanism 108b, after receiving the wafer W placed on the table 109a, transports the wafer W into each treating cell 104 for a predetermined treatment (e.g. resist application) in the treating cell 104. Upon completion of the predetermined treatment, the transport mechanism 108b takes the wafer W out of the treating cell 104, and transports the wafer W into another treating cell 104 for a next treatment.
After a series of pre-exposure treatments is completed, the transport mechanism 108b transports the wafer W treated in the treating cells 104 to the table 109b to pass the wafer W to the transport mechanism 108c. The transport mechanism 108c receives the wafer W placed on the table 109b and transports the wafer W to the external treating apparatus 107. After a predetermined treatment (e.g. exposure), the transport mechanism 108c takes the wafer W out of the external treating apparatus 107, and transports it to the table 109b. Subsequently, the transport mechanism 108b transports the wafer W to the treating cells 104 where a series of post-exposure treatments (e.g. heating and cooling treatments and development) is performed. Treated wafers W are successively loaded into a predetermined cassette C to complete a series of substrate treatments.
The conventional apparatus with such a construction has the following problems (I)-(III):
Problem (I)
In the conventional substrate treating apparatus, the transport mechanism 108b transports wafers W from the indexer 103 to the interface 106 and from the interface 106 to the indexer 103. Thus, the transport mechanism 108b cannot perform the two transporting operations (from the indexer 103 to the interface 106 and from the interface 106 to the indexer 103) simultaneously. Even if two transport mechanisms 108b were provided, one adjacent the indexer 103 and the other adjacent the interface 106, interference could occur on the substrate transport path 105 between a wafer W transported from the indexer 103 to the interface 106 and a wafer W transported from the interface 106 to the indexer 103. Then, until one of the wafers W is sidestracked or loaded into a treating cell 104, the other wafer W must be kept on standby on the table 109a or 109b or on a temporary tray (buffer) not shown. As a result, a wasteful waiting time of wafers W increases to hamper improvement in treating efficiency.
Further, since the transport mechanism 108b transports wafers W from the indexer 103 to the interface 106 and from the interface 106 to the indexer 103 as noted above, a transport control for controlling substrate treatment is encumbered.
Problem (II)
The conventional substrate treating apparatus has a limit in treating a large number of wafers W. When a plurality of wafers W are treated simultaneously, interference will occur between the wafers W to lower the efficiency of treatment. To enable treatment of a large number of wafers W, it is conceivable to extend the substrate transport path 105 or provide an additional substrate transport path or paths. However, this will require an increased floor space (footprint) for installing the apparatus.
Problem (III)
In order to examine or test wafers W in the course of treatment, a testing device (not shown) is provided separately from the substrate treating apparatus. Wafers W are unloaded from the substrate treating apparatus, and transported to the testing device. The testing device may, for example, be one for checking linewidths of circuit patterns formed in a photolithographic process, one for checking alignment accuracy for exposure, one for checking sizes and numbers of dust particles adhering to the wafers W, or one for checking defects of circuit patterns. Such a testing device is in the form of an optical microscope, for example. A wafer W is tested in the course of treatment by transporting to the testing device the wafer W taken out of a treating cell 104 performing the treatment relating to the test.
Since the substrate treating apparatus and testing device are separate from each other as noted above, the substrate processing time is extended by the time taken in transporting the wafers W and other operations. Then, it is conceivable to incorporate the testing device into the substrate treating apparatus. However, since the testing device is operated in the middle of substrate treatment, to avoid interference between a wafer W subjected to the test and other wafers W, the other wafers W must be kept on standby. As a result, a wasteful waiting time of wafers W increases to hamper improvement in treating efficiency.
This invention has been made having regard to the state of the art noted above, and its object is to provide substrate treating apparatus and methods for (I) improving the efficiency of treating substrates and controlling transportation of the substrates simply, (II) improving the efficiency of treating substrates without enlarging a footprint, and (III) improving the efficiency of treating substrates when testing the substrates.
To solve the problem (I) noted above, a substrate treating apparatus having a plurality of treating devices for treating substrates, according to this invention, comprises:
a series of substrate transport paths arranged on upper and lower stories for transporting the substrates between the treating devices, the substrates being transferable between the substrate transport paths on the upper and lower stories;
wherein the substrate transport paths on the respective stories have opposite directions for transporting the substrates, such that the substrate transport paths on the respective stories define a going-only path for transporting the substrates forward, and a return-only path for transporting the substrates backward.
In the substrate treating apparatus according to this invention, a series of substrate transport paths is arranged on the upper and lower stories for transporting the substrates between the treating devices. The substrates may be transferred between the substrate transport paths on the upper and lower stories. The substrate transport paths on the respective stories have opposite directions for transporting the substrates. The substrate transport paths on the respective stories define a going-only path for transporting the substrates forward, and a return-only path for transporting the substrates backward. With this construction, each substrate is first transported along the going-only path, then its direction of transport is reversed, and the substrate is transported along the return-only path. When the direction of transport is reversed again, the substrate will be transported along the going-only path. In this way, the substrates are transported through the going and return-only paths from one treating device to another for substrate treatment. No interference occurs between the substrates transported through the going-only transport path and the substrates transported through the return-only transport path. This effectively reduces the wasteful waiting time due to interference between these substrates. As a result, the efficiency of treating substrates is improved.
Substrate transport devices may be arranged for transporting the substrates along the going-only path, and different substrate transport devices for transporting the substrates along the return-only path. Then, the substrate transport devices transport the substrates only forward or backward, which facilitates a transport control for controlling the substrate treatment.
Further, the series of substrate transport paths is arranged on the upper and lower stories, and the substrates may be transferred between the substrate transport paths on the respective stories. This construction provides an advantage of reducing a floor space (footprint) for installation of the apparatus.
In the substrate treating apparatus according to this invention, an indexer or interface may be added to the substrate treating apparatus in a plurality of forms as set out hereunder. The indexer includes a cassette table for receiving a cassette containing substrates to be treated, and is operable for successively fetching the substrates to be treated from the cassette, delivering the substrates to be treated to the treating devices, receiving treated substrates from the treating devices, and successively depositing the treated substrates in the cassette. The interface is operable for relaying the substrates between the treating devices and an external treating apparatus disposed adjacent the substrate treating apparatus.
In one form, the indexer is juxtaposed with the series of substrate transport paths arranged on the upper and lower stories, and an end of the series of substrate transport paths is connected to the indexer. This form provides two functions. In one function, the substrates contained in a cassette placed on the cassette table are successively fetched therefrom and delivered to the treating devices. That is, the substrates are delivered through the indexer having the cassette table and placed at the end of the series of substrate transport paths connected to the indexer. The substrates are then transported through the series of substrate transport paths from one treating device to another for substrate treatment.
In the other function, the substrates having received a series of substrate treatments by being transported between the treating devices through the series of substrate transport paths are successively deposited in a cassette from the treating devices. That is, the treated substrates are placed at the end of the series of substrate transport paths. The substrates are then transported through the indexer connected to the end of the series of substrate transport paths, and deposited in the cassette placed on the cassette table in the indexer.
In another form, the indexer is juxtaposed with the series of substrate transport paths arranged on the upper and lower stories, and an end of the substrate transport path on each of the stories is connected to the indexer. According to this form, the substrates contained in a cassette placed on the cassette table are successively fetched therefrom and delivered to the treating devices. That is, the substrates are delivered through the indexer having the cassette table and placed at one of the ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories connected to the indexer. The substrates are then transported between the treating devices, for substrate treatment, through the substrate transport path on the story on which the substrates are placed. The substrates having received the substrate treatment are successively deposited in a cassette from the treating devices. That is, the treated substrates are placed at the end of the substrate transport path on the story on which the substrates were placed. The substrates are then transported through the indexer connected to the end of the series of substrate transport paths, and deposited in the cassette placed on the cassette table in the indexer.
A plurality of substrates may be placed, through the indexer, at substantially the same time at the end of the substrate transport path on each story connected to the indexer, to perform a plurality of substrate treatments at substantially the same time. A substrate having received a series of substrate treatments may be placed at the end of the substrate transport path on the story on which the substrate was placed, then transported through the indexer connected to the end of the substrate transport path, and placed again at the end of the substrate transport path to repeat the series of substrate treatments for the substrate.
In a further form, the interface is juxtaposed with the series of substrate transport paths arranged on the upper and lower stories, and an end of the series of substrate transport paths is connected to the interface. This form provides two functions. In one function, the substrates treated in the external treating apparatus are transported through the interface, and placed at the end of the series of substrate transport paths connected to the interface. The substrates placed are transported through the series of substrate transport paths from one treating device to another for substrate treatment.
In the other function, the substrates having received a series of substrate treatments by being transported between the treating devices through the series of substrate transport paths are placed at the end of the series of substrate transport paths. The substrates are transferred to the external treating apparatus through the interface connected to the end of the series of substrate transport paths, to be treated in the external treating apparatus.
In a still further form, the interface is juxtaposed with the series of substrate transport paths arranged on the upper and lower stories, and an end of the substrate transport path on each of the stories is connected to the interface. According to this form, the substrates treated in the external treating apparatus are transported through the interface, and placed at one of the ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories connected to the interface. The substrates are transported through the substrate transport path on the story on which the substrates are placed, from one treating device to another for substrate treatment. After the substrate treatment, the substrates are transported through the substrate transport path on the story on which the substrates are placed, and placed at the end of the substrate transport path. Then, the substrates are transferred to the external treating apparatus through the interface connected to the end of the series of substrate transport paths, to be treated in the external treating apparatus again.
A plurality of substrates treated in the external treating apparatus may be placed, through the interface, at substantially the same time at the ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories connected to the interface, to perform a plurality of substrate treatments at substantially the same time. A substrate having received a series of substrate treatments may be placed at the end of the substrate transport path on the story on which the substrate was placed, then transported through the interface connected to the end of the substrate transport path, and transferred to the external treating apparatus to repeat the series of substrate treatment including the treatment by the external treating apparatus.
In a still further form, the indexer is juxtaposed with one end the series of substrate transport paths arranged on the upper and lower stories, and the interface is juxtaposed with the other end of the series of substrate transport paths arranged on the upper and lower stories, the one end of the series of substrate transport paths being connected to the indexer, and the other end of the series of substrate transport paths being connected to the interface. This form provides two functions. In one function, the substrates contained in a cassette placed on the cassette table are successively fetched therefrom and delivered to the treating devices. That is, the substrates are delivered through the indexer having the cassette table and placed at the end of the series of substrate transport paths connected to the indexer. The substrates are then transported through the series of substrate transport paths from one treating device to another for substrate treatment. The substrates having received the substrate treatment are placed at the other end of the series of substrate transport paths. The substrates are then transferred to the external treating apparatus through the interface connected to the other end of the series of substrate transport paths, to be treated in the external treating apparatus.
In the other function, the substrates treated in the external treating apparatus are transported through the interface, and placed at the other end of the series of substrate transport paths connected to the interface. The substrates placed are transported through the series of substrate transport paths from one treating device to another for substrate treatment. The substrates having received the substrate treatment are successively deposited in a cassette from the treating devices. That is, the treated substrates are placed at the end of the series of substrate transport paths. The substrates are then transported through the indexer connected to the end of the series of substrate transport paths, and deposited in the cassette placed on the cassette table in the indexer.
In a still further form, the indexer is juxtaposed with one end of the series of substrate transport paths arranged on the upper and lower stories, and the interface is juxtaposed with the other end of the series of substrate transport paths arranged on the upper and lower stories, the one end of the substrate transport path on each of the stories being connected to the indexer, and the other end of the substrate transport path on each of the stories being connected to the interface. According to this form, one end of the substrate transport path arranged on each story is connected to the indexer, and the other end of the substrate transport path arranged on each story is connected to the interface. No interference occurs between the substrates when the substrates are transported separately through the substrate transport paths arranged on the respective stories to extend between the indexer and interface. As a result, the transportation between the indexer and interface promotes the efficiency of treating substrates, including the treatment by the external treating apparatus.
The substrate treating apparatus described above is applicable to various substrate treatments. Such treatments include, for example, a coating treatment for applying a treating solution to the substrates, and development for developing the substrates having the treating solution applied thereto, in a photolithographic process. On the other hand, a substrate treating apparatus is installed in a cleanroom to avoid adverse influences of particles and the like on the substrates. The cleanroom usually employs a downflow system for drawing gas from above the apparatus and releasing the gas downward, thereby discharging the particles and the like downward. Where the substrate treating apparatus according to this invention is installed in such a cleanroom for coating and developing substrates, since the substrate transport paths are arranged on the upper and lower stories, one of a coating device and a developing device is disposed on the upper story, and the other on the lower story of the apparatus. Another point of fact to be noted is that the treating solution (e.g. photoresist solution) applied to the substrates in the coating device is higher in viscosity than the developer used in the developing device.
A substrate treating apparatus made in view of such a situation, according to this invention, comprises:
a coating device disposed on the going-only path for applying a treating solution to the substrates; and
a developing device disposed on the return-only path for developing the substrates having the treating solution applied thereto in the coating device;
the series of substrate transport paths having the return-only path with the developing device arranged above the going-only path with the coating device, the substrates being transferable between the going-only path and the return-only path.
According to this substrate treating apparatus, the substrates may be transferred between the going-only path with the coating device and the return-only path with the developing device, to form the series of substrate transport paths. Thus, the substrates, after the coating treatment, may be developed in a continuous way. The return-only path with the developing device is disposed above the going-only path with the coating device as noted above, that is the developing device is disposed above the coating device. Thus, without requiring a separate air-conditioning system for adjusting the temperature of the coating device, downflows in a cleanroom may be used for temperature control of the coating device. Further, with the developing device disposed above the coating device, cups also are disposed below for preventing scattering of and for draining the treating solution. The cups having the highly viscous treating solution adhering thereto may be changed more easily than where the coating device is disposed above the developing device.
In order to treat the substrates with increased efficiency, it is preferred that the apparatus comprises a plurality of substrate transport devices for transporting the substrates along the substrate transport paths on the respective stories, wherein each of the substrate transport devices includes a loading transport device for loading the substrates into the treating devices, and an unloading transport device for unloading the substrates from the treating devices. With this construction, while the loading transport device loads the substrates in a forward direction into the treating devices, the unloading transport device can unloads the substrates in the forward direction from the treating devices.
To accommodate variations in the number of substrates to be treated, it is preferred that a plurality of treating devices vertically opposed to each other among the treating devices arranged along the substrate transport paths arranged on the upper and lower stories, and parts vertically opposed to each other of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories, constitute one of substrate treating units, the substrate treating units being arranged in the directions for transporting the substrates. With this construction, an increased or decreased number of substrate treating units may be arranged in the directions for transporting the substrates according to the number of substrates to be treated.
In the above construction, it is preferred that one, on one of the stories, of the parts of the substrate transport paths included in each of the substrate treating units is connected to one, on the one of the stories, of the parts of the substrate transport paths included in an adjacent one of the substrate treating units. With this connection mode and the substrate treating units arranged in the directions for transporting the substrates, the substrate transport paths on the respective stories may have a simple construction. Preferably, the apparatus comprises a substrate receiver on the substrate transport path on each story, between two adjacent substrate treating units, for receiving the substrates for transfer between the two adjacent substrate treating units. With this arrangement, the substrates may be transferred easily between the adjacent substrate treating units.
Take the coating treatment for example, at least one of the substrate treating units, preferably, comprises a resist film forming device for forming photoresist film on the substrates, or an anti-reflective coating forming device for forming an anti-reflective coating on the substrates.
In another aspect of the invention, a substrate treating method is provided which uses the substrate treating apparatus having the indexer juxtaposed with one end of the series of substrate transport paths arranged on the upper and lower stories, and the interface juxtaposed with the other end of the series of substrate transport paths arranged on the upper and lower stories, the one end of the substrate transport path on each of the stories being connected to the indexer, and the other end of the substrate transport path on each of the stories being connected to the interface. This method comprises the steps of:
placing substrates to be treated from the indexer at one of the ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories connected to the indexer;
transporting the substrates along the substrate transport path on the story on which the substrates have been placed, for substrate treatment in each of the treating devices;
transferring the substrates treated in each of the treating devices to the external treating apparatus through the interface connected to the other end of the substrate transport path on the story on which the substrates have been placed, for treatment in the external treating apparatus;
placing the substrates treated in the external treating apparatus, through the interface, at one of the other ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories connected to the interface; and
transporting the substrates along the substrate transport path on the story on which the substrates have been placed, for substrate treatment in each of the treating devices;
a series of substrate treatments including the treatment by the external treating apparatus being carried out by executing the above steps.
With the substrate treating method according to this invention, substrates to be treated are transported through the indexer and placed at one of the ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories connected to the indexer, and the substrates are then transported along the substrate transport path on the story on which the substrates have been placed, for substrate treatment in each of the treating devices. The substrates treated in each of the treating devices are transferred to the external treating apparatus through the interface connected to the other end of the substrate transport path on the story on which the substrates have been placed, for treatment in the external treating apparatus. The substrates treated in the external treating apparatus are placed, through the interface, at one of the other ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories connected to the interface. The substrates are then transported along the substrate transport path on the story on which the substrates have been placed, for substrate treatment in each of the treating devices. This substrate treating method can easily carry out a series of substrate treatments including the treatment by the external treating apparatus, through the ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories connected to the indexer and interface.
Preferably, the substrates having received the series of substrate treatments including the treatment by the external treating apparatus are transported through the indexer connected to the ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories, and placed at one of the ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories, to repeat the series of substrate treatments for the substrates placed. In this case, the series of substrate treatments including the treatment by the external treating apparatus may be repeated advantageously.
To solve the problem (II) noted above, a substrate treating apparatus having a plurality of treating devices for treating substrates, according to this invention, comprises:
substrate transport paths arranged on upper and lower stories for transporting the substrates between the treating devices; and
an indexer including a cassette table for receiving a cassette containing substrates to be treated, the indexer successively fetching the substrates to be treated from the cassette, delivering the substrates to be treated to the treating devices, receiving treated substrates from the treating devices, and successively depositing the treated substrates in the cassette;
wherein an end of each of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories is connected to the indexer.
In the substrate treating apparatus according to this invention, an end of the substrate transport path on each of the upper and lower stories is connected to the indexer. To fetch the substrates successively from the cassette placed on the cassette table and deliver the substrates to the treating devices, the substrates may be delivered through the indexer and placed at one of the ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories. To receive the substrates having undergone substrate treatment from the treating devices and deposit the substrates successively in a cassette, the treated substrates placed at one of the ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories may be transported through the indexer and deposited in the cassette placed on the cassette table in the indexer. Further, the substrates may be transferred between the substrate transport paths on the respective stories through the indexer. With the substrate transport paths arranged on the upper and lower stories, the apparatus does not require an enlarged floor space (footprint) for installation. Further, even when treating a large number of substrates, interference between the substrates may be reduced by sidetracking or transporting the substrates to the treatment transport path on each of the stories through the indexer as necessary. As a result, the efficiency of treatment may be improved compared with the prior art.
Another substrate treating apparatus having a plurality of treating devices for treating substrates, according to this invention, comprises:
substrate transport paths arranged on upper and lower stories for transporting the substrates between the treating devices; and
an interface for relaying the substrates between the treating devices and an external treating apparatus disposed adjacent the substrate treating apparatus;
wherein an end of each of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories is connected to the interface.
In the substrate treating apparatus according to this invention, an end of the substrate transport path on each of the upper and lower stories is connected to the interface. The substrates treated in the external treating apparatus may be placed at one of the ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories. The substrates transported from one treating device to another for a series of substrate treatments may be placed at one of the ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories, and transferred through the interface to the external treating apparatus for treatment by the external treating apparatus. Further, the substrates may be transferred between the substrate transport paths on the respective stories through the interface. As in the case of the foregoing substrate treating apparatus, this apparatus does not require an enlarged footprint. Further, even when treating a large number of substrates, interference between the substrates may be reduced by sidetracking or transporting the substrates to the treatment transport path on each of the stories through the indexer as necessary. As a result, the efficiency of treatment may be improved compared with the prior art.
A further substrate treating apparatus having a plurality of treating devices for treating substrates, according to this invention, comprises:
substrate transport paths arranged on upper and lower stories for transporting the substrates between the treating devices;
an indexer including a cassette table for receiving a cassette containing substrates to be treated, the indexer successively fetching the substrates to be treated from the cassette, delivering the substrates to be treated to the treating devices, receiving treated substrates from the treating devices, and successively depositing the treated substrates in the cassette; and
an interface for relaying the substrates between the treating devices and an external treating apparatus disposed adjacent the substrate treating apparatus;
wherein an end of each of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories is connected to the indexer, and the other end of each of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories is connected to the interface.
In the substrate treating apparatus according to this invention, an end of the substrate transport path on each of the upper and lower stories is connected to the indexer, while the other end of the substrate transport path on each of the upper and lower stories is connected to the interface. This construction provides three functions as described hereunder.
In one function, the substrates are transported through the indexer and placed at one end of the substrate transport path on one of the stories. The substrates are then transported through the substrate transport path on that story from one treating device to another for substrate treatment. The substrates having received a series of substrate treatments in the treating devices are placed at the other end of the substrate transport path on that story. The substrates are transferred through the interface to the external treating apparatus to be treated therein.
In the second function, the substrates treated by the external treating apparatus are transported through the interface and placed at the other end of the substrate transport path on one of the stories. The substrates are then transported through the substrate transport path on that story from one treating device to another for substrate treatment. The substrates having received a series of substrate treatments in the treating devices are placed at the one end of the substrate transport path on that story. The substrates are transported through the indexer and deposited in a cassette placed on the cassette table in the indexer.
In the third function, the substrates may be transferred between the substrate transport paths on the respective stories through the indexer or interface.
As in the case of the two preceding substrate treating apparatus, this apparatus does not require an enlarged footprint since the substrate transport paths are arranged on the upper and lower stories. Further, even when treating a large number of substrates, interference between the substrates may be reduced by sidetracking or transporting the substrates to the treatment transport path on each of the stories through the indexer as necessary. As a result, the efficiency of treatment may be improved compared with the prior art.
The substrate treating apparatus having the indexer, i.e. where an end of the substrate transport path on each of the upper and lower stories is connected to the indexer, may have the following preferred construction. A first receiver may be disposed in one of the indexer and the end of the substrate transport path on each of the stories for receiving the substrates for transfer between the indexer and the end of the substrate transport path on each of the stories. Then, the substrate may be transferred easily between the end of the substrate transport path and the indexer through the first receiver.
Similarly, the substrate treating apparatus having the interface, i.e. where an end of the substrate transport path on each of the upper and lower stories is connected to the interface, may have the following preferred construction. A second receiver may be disposed in one of the interface and the end of the substrate transport path on each of the stories for receiving the substrates for transfer between the end of the substrate transport path on each of the stories and the interface. Then, the substrate may be transferred easily between the end of the substrate transport path and the interface through the second receiver.
Since the substrate transport paths are arranged on the upper and lower stories, according to this invention, the above first or second receiver is arranged on the upper and lower stories to extend from an uppermost story to a lowermost story of the substrate transport paths, the first or second receiver being disposed in the indexer or interface.
In a further aspect of the invention, a substrate treating method is provided which uses the substrate treating apparatus with one end of the substrate transport path on each of the stories connected to the indexer, and the other end of the substrate transport path on each of the stories connected to the interface. This method comprises the steps of:
placing substrates to be treated, fetched by the indexer, at one of the ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories connected to the indexer;
transporting the substrates along one of the substrate transport paths for substrate treatment in each of the treating devices;
transferring the substrates treated in each of the treating devices to the external treating apparatus through the interface connected to the other ends of the substrate transport paths, for treatment in the external treating apparatus;
placing the substrates treated in the external treating apparatus, through the interface, at one of the other ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories connected to the interface; and
transporting the substrates along one of the substrate transport paths for substrate treatment in each of the treating devices;
a series of substrate treatments including the treatment by the external treating apparatus being carried out by executing the above steps.
With the substrate treating method according to this invention, substrates to be treated are transported through the indexer and placed at one of the ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories connected to the indexer, and the substrates are then transported along one of the substrate transport paths for substrate treatment in each of the treating devices. The substrates treated in each of the treating devices are transferred to the external treating apparatus through the interface connected to the other ends of the substrate transport paths, for treatment in the external treating apparatus. The substrates treated in the external treating apparatus are placed, through the interface, at one of the other ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories connected to the interface. The substrates are then transported along one of the substrate transport paths for substrate treatment in each of the treating devices. This substrate treating method can easily carry out a series of substrate treatments including the treatment by the external treating apparatus, through the substrate transport paths connected to the indexer and interface.
With the ends of the substrate transport paths connected to the indexer and interface, the substrate treating method may repeat the series of substrate treatments including the treatment by the external treating apparatus, as follows. The substrates having received the series of substrate treatments including the treatment by the external treating apparatus are transported through the indexer connected to the ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories, and placed at one of the ends of the substrate transport paths on the respective stories, to repeat the series of substrate treatments for the substrates placed. Thus, the series of substrate treatments may be repeated advantageously.
To solve the problem (III) noted above, a substrate treating apparatus having a plurality of treating devices for treating substrates, according to this invention, comprises:
an indexer including a cassette table for receiving a cassette containing substrates to be treated, the indexer successively fetching the substrates to be treated from the cassette, delivering the substrates to be treated to the treating devices, receiving treated substrates from the treating devices, and successively depositing the treated substrates in the cassette; and
a first testing device disposed in one of the indexer and one of the treating devices adjacent the indexer for testing substrates.
In the above substrate treating apparatus according to this invention, the first testing device is disposed in the indexer or the treating device adjacent the indexer for testing substrates. This construction enables a testing of the condition of the substrates before the substrate treatment or immediately after the substrate treatment. Thus, a reduction may be made in the waiting time of substrates due to interference between the substrates tested and the other substrates. With the first testing device incorporated into the substrate treating apparatus, a reduction may be made in the time taken in transporting the substrates for testing. Thus, the efficiency of treating the substrates including the testing of the substrates is improved.
Another substrate treating apparatus having a plurality of treating devices for treating substrates, according to this invention, comprises:
an interface for relaying the substrates between the treating devices and an external treating apparatus disposed adjacent the substrate treating apparatus; and
a second testing device disposed in one of the interface and one of the treating devices adjacent the interface for testing substrates.
In the above substrate treating apparatus, the second testing device is disposed in the interface or the treating device adjacent the interface for testing substrates. This construction enables a testing of the condition of the substrates after treatment in the substrate treating apparatus and before treatment in the external treating apparatus, or immediately after treatment in the external treating apparatus and before treatment in the substrate treating apparatus. Thus, a reduction may be made in the waiting time of substrates due to interference between the substrates tested and the other substrates. With the second testing device incorporated into the substrate treating apparatus, a reduction may be made in the time taken in transporting the substrates for testing. Thus, the efficiency of treating the substrates including the examination of the substrates is improved.
A further substrate treating apparatus having a plurality of treating devices for treating substrates, according to this invention, comprises:
an indexer including a cassette table for receiving a cassette containing substrates to be treated, the indexer successively fetching the substrates to be treated from the cassette, delivering the substrates to be treated to the treating devices, receiving treated substrates from the treating devices, and successively depositing the treated substrates in the cassette; and
an interface for relaying the substrates between the treating devices and an external treating apparatus disposed adjacent the substrate treating apparatus;
a first testing device disposed in one of the indexer and one of the treating devices adjacent the indexer for testing substrates; and
a second testing device disposed in one of the interface and one of the treating devices adjacent the interface for testing substrates.
In the above substrate treating apparatus, the first testing device is disposed in the indexer or the treating device adjacent the indexer for testing substrates, and the second testing device is disposed in the interface or the treating device adjacent the interface for testing substrates. With this construction, the first testing device can test the condition of the substrates before the substrate treatment or immediately after the substrate treatment, and the second testing device can test the condition of the substrates after the treatment in the substrate treating apparatus and before the treatment in the external treating apparatus, or immediately after the treatment in the external treating apparatus and before the treatment in the substrate treating apparatus. Thus, a reduction may be made in the waiting time of substrates due to interference between the substrates tested and the other substrates. With the first and second testing devices incorporated into the substrate treating apparatus, a reduction may be made in the time taken in transporting the substrates for testing. Thus, the efficiency of treating the substrates including the examination of the substrates is improved.
The substrate treating apparatus having the indexer may have the following preferred construction. The apparatus may comprise a first receiver for receiving the substrates for transfer between the indexer and the one of the treating devices adjacent the indexer, the first testing device being arranged to test the substrates placed in the first receiver. In this case, when transferring the substrates between the indexer and the treating device adjacent the indexer, the first testing device may test the substrates placed in the first receiver. Thus, the substrates may be tested in parallel with the transfer to realize an improved efficiency of treating the substrates.
Similarly, the substrate treating apparatus having the interface may have the following preferred construction. The apparatus may comprise a second receiver for receiving the substrates for transfer between the interface and the one of the treating devices adjacent the interface, the second testing device being arranged to test the substrates placed in the second receiver. In this case, when transferring the substrates between the interface and the treating device adjacent the interface, the second testing device may test the substrates placed in the second receiver. Thus, the substrates may be tested in parallel with the transfer to realize an improved efficiency of treating the substrates.
Where, as in the substrate treating apparatus described above, the substrates are tested in parallel with the transfer, the apparatus preferably has the following construction. Of a plurality of substrates transferred between the indexer or interface and the treating devices, the substrates to be tested in the first or second testing device are transferred through the first or second receiver while the remaining substrates are transferred through a bypass passage without being tested. In this case, the substrates other than the substrates to be tested are transferred between the indexer or interface and the treating devices through the bypass passage without being tested. While certain of the substrates are tested, the remaining substrates may be transferred, to promote the efficiency of treatment.
This feature may be applied also to the substrate treating apparatus having the treating devices arranged on the upper and lower stories to reduce the floor space (footprint) for installing the apparatus. Thus, in a further aspect of the invention, a substrate treating apparatus having a plurality of treating devices for treating substrates, comprises:
a series of substrate transport paths arranged on upper and lower stories for transporting the substrates between the treating devices; and
a third testing device disposed at one of a starting point and a terminal point of the substrate transport paths arranged on the respective stories.
In the substrate treating apparatus according to this invention, a series of substrate transport paths is arranged on the upper and lower stories for transporting the substrates between the treating devices, and a third testing device is disposed at a starting point or a terminal point of the substrate transport paths arranged on the respective stories. Thus, a test may be carried out on the condition of a substrate present at the starting point of the substrate transport path on each story, i.e. the condition of a substrate before substrate treatment, or on the condition of a substrate present at the terminal point of the substrate transport path on each story, i.e. the condition of a substrate immediately after the substrate treatment. With the third testing device provided at the starting point or terminal point of the substrate transport paths, a reduction may be made in the waiting time of substrates due to interference between the substrates tested and the other substrates, compared with a case of testing substrates halfway through the substrate transport paths. With the third testing device incorporated into the substrate treating apparatus, a reduction may be made in the time taken in transporting the substrates for testing. Thus, the efficiency of treating the substrates including the testing of the substrates is improved.
To promote the efficiency of treating the substrates, this substrate treating apparatus also, preferably, comprises an indexer, and a third receiver disposed at one of the starting point and the terminal point of the substrate transport paths for receiving the substrates for transfer between the indexer and the treating devices, the third testing device being arranged to test the substrates placed in the third receiver. Further, the substrate treating apparatus, preferably, comprises an interface, and a fourth receiver disposed at one of the starting point and the terminal point of the substrate transport paths for receiving the substrates for transfer between the interface and the treating devices, the third testing device being arranged to test the substrates placed in the fourth receiver.
In the former case, the third testing device can test the substrates, while the substrates are transferred between the indexer and the treating devices through the third receiver disposed at the starting point or terminal point of the substrate transport paths. In the latter case, the third testing device can test the substrates, while the substrates are transferred between the interface and the treating devices through the fourth receiver disposed at the starting point or terminal point of the substrate transport paths.
Also where the substrates are tested while being transferred in the substrate treating apparatus having the treating devices arranged on the upper and lower stories, the following construction is preferred in order to promote the efficiency of treating the substrates. Of a plurality of substrates transferred between the indexer or interface and the treating devices, the substrate to be tested in the third testing device are transferred through the third or fourth receiver while the remaining substrates are transferred through a bypass passage without being tested. In this case, while certain of the substrates are tested, the remaining substrates may be transferred between the indexer and treating devices or between the interface and treating devices.
In order to realize a substrate treating apparatus flexible as to the number of substrates treated, the substrate treating apparatus comprises a plurality of units each including treating devices, and these units are arranged in the direction for transporting the substrates. With this construction, the number of units may be varied according to the number of substrates to be treated. That is, when the number of substrates to be treated is increased, the number of units may be increased by adding a unit or units to an existing substrate treating apparatus as arranged in the direction for transporting the substrates. When the number of substrates to be treated is decreased, the number of units may be decreased by detaching a unit or units from an existing substrate treating apparatus. In this way, the number of units may be varied according to the number of substrates to be treated, by using an existing substrate treating apparatus, thereby realizing a flexible substrate treating apparatus.
These substrate treating apparatus designed to solve the problem (III) noted hereinbefore may comprise a testing unit including at least one of the first, second and third testing devices, the testing unit being juxtaposed with the treating devices in a direction for transporting the substrates. With this construction, the testing unit may be detached from an existing substrate treating apparatus when no testing is required, and may be added to the existing substrate treating apparatus when testing is required. This feature results in a flexible substrate treating apparatus.
In a further aspect of the invention, a substrate treating method is provided which uses the substrate treating apparatus having the first testing device disposed in the indexer or the treating device adjacent the indexer for testing substrates. This method comprises the steps of:
loading the substrates to be treated, through the indexer, into the treating devices for treatment in each of the treating devices;
testing the substrates in the first testing device for results of the treatment in the treating devices; and
reloading the substrates found unacceptable, through the indexer, into the treating devices for repeated treatment in each of the treating devices.
With this substrate treating method according to this invention, the substrates are tested in the first testing device for results of the treatment in the treating devices, and the substrates found unacceptable are reloaded, through the indexer, into the treating devices for repeated treatment in each of the treating devices. Thus, the substrates found unacceptable may promptly be treated again (i.e. reworked).
In a further aspect of the invention, a substrate treating method is provided which uses the substrate treating apparatus having the first testing device disposed in the indexer or the treating device adjacent the indexer, and the second testing device disposed in the interface or the treating device adjacent the interface for testing substrates.
This method comprises the steps of:
loading the substrates to be treated, through the indexer, into the treating devices for treatment in each of the treating devices;
transferring the substrates treated in each of the treating devices, through the interface, to the external treating apparatus for treatment in the external treating apparatus;
loading the substrates treated in the external treating apparatus, through the interface, into the treating devices for treatment in each of the treating devices;
testing the substrates in the first testing device for results of the treatment in the treating devices; and
reloading the substrates found unacceptable, through the indexer, into the treating devices for repeated treatment in each of the treating devices.
With this substrate treating method according to this invention, the substrates are tested in the first testing device for results of the treatment in the treating devices including the treatment in the external treating apparatus. The substrates found unacceptable are reloaded, through the indexer, into the treating devices for repeated treatment in each of the treating devices. Thus, the substrates found unacceptable may promptly be treated again (i.e. reworked).
In a still further aspect of the invention, a substrate treating method is provided which uses the substrate treating apparatus having the third receiver disposed the starting point or terminal point of the substrate transport paths for transferring the substrates between the indexer and the treating devices. This method comprises the steps of:
placing the substrates to be treated, through the indexer, at the starting point of the substrate transport paths;
transporting the substrates along the substrate transport paths for treatment in each of the treating devices;
placing the substrates treated in each of the treating devices, at the terminal point of the substrate transport paths;
placing the substrates in the third receiver for transfer to the indexer;
testing the substrates in the third testing device for results of the treatment in the treating devices;
placing the substrates found unacceptable, through the indexer, at the starting point of the substrate transport paths again; and
transporting the substrates again along the substrate transport paths for repeated treatment in each of the treating devices.
With this substrate treating method according to this invention, the substrates are tested in the third testing device for results of the treatment in each of the treating devices. The substrates found unacceptable are placed again, through the indexer, at the starting point of the substrate transport paths. The substrates thus placed are transported again along the substrate transport paths for repeated treatment. Thus, the substrates found unacceptable may promptly be treated again (i.e. reworked).